Giving It Back
by a wet tiger
Summary: It hit him like a ton of bricks...and all he could do was stand there like an idiot. Sexual? Yes. Sex only? No.
1. Chapter 1

They tripped through the threshold, unable to keep their hands and mouths off of one another. The door slammed as they bumped into it, bodies pressing together. His hands untangled from her pink locks to push the sweater off her shoulders. He slid it down her arms and it dropped to the floor. _No bra..._he smiled and slid one of the thin straps down to reveal one breast before reaching to squeeze it. "Mmm..." He loved when she moaned. He pulled away from her lips, both out of breath, and bent to take her nipple into his mouth. "Mmm ah..."

He pushed her against the door and pulled her dress to her waist. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his fingers down her back and further still to push down her underwear, but all he felt was bare skin. _No panties? Even better,_ he thought with a smirk.

He loved this dirty secret they shared. No body knew, not even her boys. And now they were away and she'd let him do whatever he wanted to her without any worries.

They fumbled from the entrance to the hall, her hands eagerly trying to move his pants out of the way. As they shared heated kisses, he reached for the place he wanted to feel the most. She moaned when his finger made contact and he groaned when he imagined putting a different part of him there. He slid the pad of his finger back and forth over her slick opening before pushing it into her. _She's so fucking wet..._"Oh god," she panted. "I want you inside of me. Please Ka-mmph."

He caught her lips again and lifted her onto the hallway stand. She didn't have to say anything else. He'd give her what she wanted. He pushed her thighs open wide and shoved himself into her heat.

"Ah" she cried out.

With the next trust, the vase next to her toppled to the floor with a smash, but neither cared enough to stop.

"Ah ah!!"

"Sakura!" They both froze and looked at each other in confusion. Then the distinct clatter of a kunai hitting the floor caused her to whip her head in that direction. There stood another man, obviously shocked and confused.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried as she was overcome with mortification. The man infront of her rapidly pulled out and bound for the door as fast as he could manage. "Kazuo! Wait!" But he was gone.

She turned back to face Kakashi, but before she could get any words out, he too was gone, leaving nothing but a gush of air in his wake. Panic filled her and she ran through the door as soon as her dress was back in place.

-----

"Ah!!" His head snapped to her window when he heard the scream. Then suddenly, he heard glass shatter and he quickly pulled out a kunai as he leapt through the open window to her bedroom. He was in the hallway in an instant, yelling for her,"Sakura!"

.......

He couldn't believe his eyes. The kunai fell from his hand as he took in the scene before him. _Little Sakura getting pounded by some sleeze...? _Little Sakura _getting _pounded _by some _sleaze...

"Kakashi sensei!" she cried out. The boy ran off with surprising speed. "Kazuo! Wait!" When the situation finally dawned upon Kakashi, he followed after the boy.

They leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The boy was indeed fast, but it wasn't long before he caught up to him. He reached out and grabbed the back of his collar, yanking and slamming him down into an alley below. He jumped down and picked him up off the ground to throw him against the wall and held him in place by his shirt front. "Who do you think you are?! What were you doing to her?!"

"I-I-I wa-I..." Kazuo had never been so scared in his entire life as Kakashi held a kunai against his throat.

"She's my student! She's barely an adult!" Kakashi continued his assault and ground out,"I swear if you ever lay a hand on her again-"

"Kakashi! Stop!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi turned his glare on her. "Let him go!"

The instant his grip loosened, Kazuo was making another run for it.

"Kazuo-"

"No way, Sakura! I'm not having my life threatened for a few rolls in the hay! It's not worth it!" He shook his head and ran off again.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Why did you do that to him?!"

Kakashi couldn't contain himself. "Why did you let him do that to you Sakura? He's just some brat! He's not even worth your time and you let him fuck you like that?!"

"I wanted him to!" she tried to argue.

"Look how easy he quit! He almost pissed himself. He doesn't care about you and he didn't even try to pretend just now!"

"It's not your business, Kakashi-" she tried, but found herself in a swirl of smoke instead. Angry and embarrassed with a mess between her legs and totally unsatisfied, rage filled her and she could do nothing else but smash the nearest dumpster into a mess of twisted metal and garbage.

-----

He knocked back another shot as he sat at the bar. He just couldn't get over what he had learned today. Innocent little Sakura was an imposter. How long had that been going on, with him unaware the entire time? She'd fooled them. And she tried to treat it like no big deal. Of course it was a big deal. That's why she kept it from them. And of course it was his business. He was responsible for her well being.

Once again he threw his head back, gulping down another shot. The other patrons familiar with him looked on, confusion on all their faces. He drank so much that he lost count of the shots and he didn't even bother pulling his mask back up. For him, it was wasted effort when he was just going to take it down for more alcohol and regardless, he was just to pissed to care about anything else. He slammed the glass down with a slur of curses.

The doe eyed brunette whispered to the man beside her,"Um, maybe we should do something..." He just rolled his eyes, senbon rolling on his tongue. "Genma!"

"Ok ok, Shizune," he huffed. "Geez...we always end up having to babysit when we go out..."

"And I always have to babysit _you _when we go out," she tallied as she pulled him out of the booth towards an extremely drunken Kakashi.

"Hey Hatake! What's going on?" Genma greeted him casually.

Kakashi turned to face the couple approaching him. "Gemma, Sizuni..." and he took another shot.

"You look like you've had quite a bit there, Kakashi," Shizune said carefully.

"Mm juss gettin started..." he managed to get out before he toppled sideways off the stool with a loud thud.

Shizune slapped Genma's arm,"Why didn't you catch him?!"

"If he wakes up sore, maybe he'll learn something," he said just before stooping to heave Kakashi over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Five minutes from his apartment, Kakashi began to stir. "He's mm...bat..."

"Huh,"Shizune asked.

"Mm brat...a dil boy...loose er..."

"Who?" Now she was curious.

"Kazko...mo...Kazmoko...kaz...kazzz..." Genma and Shizune exchanged looks. "She let mm...mmm...her...I could...Mm good at it.."

"At what?"

"Sex!" And they were more than curious now. "Said she wanted...I could...Mm good...she'd like it..." he finished with a giggle.

"Who?" Shizune asked, Genma wanting to know as well.

"Ss...ssakura..." Kakashi groaned.

"What?!" Shizune and Genma cried out, stopping dead in their tracks.

"...Sakura..." he whispered before falling unconcious again.

"Well...shit." Genma was too speechless to say anything more.

-----

A/N: This was just a sudden idea I got and decided to give it a shot. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, but I have a few ideas in mind. I'm not sure about the over all tone I'm going for yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to include a disclaimer in the first chapter. Oops...well here's one now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto.

When I have time, I will eventually go back to fix the first chapter. Also, please forgive any minor writing errors. I'm working without a beta and I have no intentions to look for one at this time. I did catch a few things in the first chapter that I might edit one day, but not anything major. However, if you do see something that feels odd to you(grammer wise), feel free to share that and I'll take it into consideration.

I don't have a schedule for writing. I don't know how regular updates will be because I have a strange schedule that requires me to work everyday. By some odd occurance, I was left with nothing to do today but sleep and think of what to write next. Please don't expect consistency from me as far as updates and lengths of chapters. Both will vary. Thank you.

----------

He couldn't recall what happened. He tried to open his eyes, but when the light hit them, they felt like exploding. _It must be some kind of poison_, he thought. His body was stiff and his mind was sluggish. He tried to move his arms but they were wrapped in something. _Poisoned and bound, not good._ He knew what happened in situations like these. Torture, extraction, and death.

Thoughts turned over in his mind as he tried to recall the mission he'd been sent on, but he couldn't remember anything. It was quiet where ever he was and he decided to move again. While he wiggled around to free his limbs, his mind retraced his latest footsteps.

He walked through the village gates two days earlier than planned, but that was ok. He went ahead of his teammates to return the stolen item, while they finished up some business. After reporting to the hokage,he decided to inform his other teammate of his return and to let her know Naruto and Sai were fine and would be back soon.

"Ah!" he yelped as he rolled off the low platform and hit the ground hard, knocking something over. "Shit," he muttered, glass breaking on contact with the ground.

Then the memory hit him like the impact from an exploding tag. Sakura's scream, jumping through the window, some guy with his hands all over her, her dress twisted around her waist. It was one of the most compromising situations for a young woman to be caught in. He never imagined to see _her _in it. To see so many private parts of her, and to see that she was letting someone touch them. "Bastard!" he spat, clenching his fists at the memory.

He stayed on the ground, his breath coming out in angry huffs. After a few more moments, he began to feel rediculous. He opened his eyes again and took in the sight of his living room. He looked down the length of his body and saw that he was tangled in a sheet. Finally freeing himself, he sat up, head throbbing. _Why am I wearing my vest?_ He then took notice of his feet. _Why am I wearing my _shoes? He was so confused.

Kakashi sat on the ground between the couch and the coffee table. He glared at the couch. _I hate you. You're uncomfortable and you don't even look cool...What purpose do you possibly serve???_ His neck was stiff and his left side was sore, his shoulder and his hip most of all. He turned to the table on the left and saw two pills sitting on a napkin. Apparently someone had tried to help him out a little last night, but the water was now wasted on the floor, fragments of glass jutting from a puddle.

Not wanting to bother with the effort of getting a new glass, he took the two pills and swallowed them dry. "Ugh..." he shuddered. Maybe he should have just gotten a new glass of water. Now, the bitter taste of the pills was stuck in his throat and it was enough to make him gag. Instantly, his stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever contents it held.

After the gag fest was done, he glanced down at the toilet, catching his breath. The two pills were floating around with some orange-pink foam. _All in vain..._he thought. But then he supposed that maybe it was a good thing after all, purging any excess alcohol from his stomach.

When his mind informed him that he was smelling throw up, his stomach lurched again for a gag fest encore. Sometimes he really hated his heightened sense of smell.

After throwing up what he was sure had to be all of his guts, he immediately closed the lid and flushed before the smell could get to him again. He moved to the sink and turned on the hot tap. He splashed his face, and though he felt far from good, he instantly felt better than before. He swished a handful of water around his mouth and set about brushing his teeth, careful not to gag again. When his mouth felt clean, he swung the mirror open and reached into the medicine cabinet for some kind of headache relief. He set the bottle back in it's place, then downed the new pills with another handful of water.

Since he was already up and in the bathroom, he decided he might as well take a shower. The pipes squealed as he turned the knob, just before water gushed from the shower head. As steam rose behind the curtain, he began stripping off anything he had on, which was pretty much his entire jounin uniform. His back stretched as he pulled his shirt over his head. He had no idea why his torso was so sore. _The couch sucks, but it was never that bad before,_ he thought as he kicked off his shoes.

He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them past his knees. _Whoever brought me home could have atleast removed my kunai pouch,_ he pouted while rubbing the sore spot on his ass. Just what he needed, a bruise on his ass.

Fully undressed, something in the mirror caught his attention. He came closer to it and examined the bruise residing over his ANBU tattoo. Now he knew why his shoulder hurt. Then he saw the bruise below on his hip. _What did I _do _lastnight? _He shook his head..._I really shouldn't get wasted when I'm angry_. Then he climbed into the shower to wash away what ever stiffness and soreness he could.

-----

Sakura walked down the street during her lunch break. The coffee shop around the corner had the best walnut fudge brownies and it had been a while since she'd had one. After making her purchase of one large brownie and a small cappuccino, she took a seat at one of the bistro style tables just outside of the shop. She carefully opened the parchment encased brownie and took a long, appreciative smell just before sinking her teeth into its gooey chocolateyness, lightly toasted walnuts being crushed as her molars met with each chew.

"Sooo gooood..." she practically moaned through a full mouth, catching the attention of a few people outside. One woman watching even decided to follow suit of Sakura, and get one of the delicious treats for herself.

After enjoying the first bite, she took a sip of the hot beverage. Then, she picked up her brownie and headed back towards the hospital. Just as she was about to take another bite from the little piece of heaven in her hand, it was smashed into her face, some chunks of it rammed into her nose.

She coughed and sputtered, slapping brownie bits off of her face. Her head snapped up to see who had just bumped into her. Kakashi was just standing there, orange book forgotten and dangling by his side. Just standing there, gawking. _Kakashi sensei never bumps into people when he's reading his book..._she blinked..._he...did that on purpose..._ Then she blinked again before her face scrunched up in anger.

"Kakashi sensei..." she growled out, smashing the cappuccino cup when she made a fist and ingnored the burning liquid dripping down her skin. She reached back with her other fist and charged it with chakra, aiming right for his face. "I'm knocking those buck teeth right out of your mouth, asshole!" she finished screaming right before she swung.

But she missed. The idiot came out of his stupor just in time to avoid getting his face smashed into the back of his skull, and he ran.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed, arms flailing about, not caring that everyone watching thought she was insane or that anyone who could hear thought someone was dying the most horrible death imaginable.

The hefty remainder of the brownie mocked her from the ground. She screamed one more time and stomped the little desert. Now that brownie was just a brown smear in the middle of a small crater.

Pissed off and hungry, she stomped her way back to the hospital to finish the remainder of her shift, leaving little cracks behind her. It would not be a good day for any of her afternoon patients.

-----

He was sure he'd never, ever ran faster than he did at that moment. Sakura was positively ready to murder him. Even when Naruto suffered her wrath, she just didn't seem like she really wanted to wipe him from existence the way he knew she wanted to do to him. He ducked into an alley and in between two dumspters, suppressing his chakra, executed once again better than ever.

He squeezed his head between his hands. He'd told himself the hangover wasn't that bad when he'd left the house, but if he'd even considered the possibilty of alcohol still having an effect on any of his skills or senses, or the possibilty of Sakura being the one he accidentally caused to shove a brownie into her nose, he just would have stayed home. Working his body so hard in his current state was practically murder in itself. _Never getting wasted again!_

After twenty minutes went by, he ran off to find a safer, slightly more permanent hiding place.

-----

Sakura was infamous for her mood swings. By the time she entered her home and prepared dinner, she was no longer consumed by her murderous rage. It had actually left her by the time she met with her next patient. She was still upset at Kakashi's behavior, but she no longer felt the desire to knock his bucked teeth out. She laughed at the image the thought conjured as she stirred the broth she was preparing.

She began chopping green onions and cilantro to top her soup, trying to decide how to handle the situation with Kakashi. She figured she should start with an apology for letting her anger get the best of her, and then help him to get over whatever was going through his head as a result of the "incident," as she'd so cleverly dubbed it.

She ladled some soup into a bowl of noodles and dumped a handful of the freshly cut herbs on top. A far cry from the brownie she'd lost during lunch, but still something delicious to put in her growling belly.

-----

The team had scheduled a training session for the day they were to return. Naruto and Sai were already waiting at the little red bridge by the time Sakura arrived.

"Hi guys!" she called out.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto was the first to respond and he eagerly pulled her into a hug, remembering not to crush her as he had in the past.

Sai just offered a tilt of his head with a slight smile. "Hi." He seemed more natural with mannerisms now.

"How was the mission?" she asked.

"Didn't Kakashi sensei tell you? He came back earlier than us after all and said he'd let you know how things went." Naruto informed her, looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh." She laughed nervously. "I uh, haven't really had a chance to talk to him. He did swing by the other day, but you know...I was kinda busy. I saw him yesterday too, but he seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry...heh..."

"I hope he's ok. I dunno why he wouldn't tell you. It's not like it was a big deal or anything and there wasn't too much to share. We went in and got what we needed. He went home and Sai and I hung around for a bit."

"Why?" she wondered. "Why not just come home if the mission was complete?"

"Oh here! I got this for you, isn't it cool?!" Naruto handed her a box.

She opened it up wondering what it could possibly be. Her face lit up when she realized what was inside. It was ninja tool inspired jewelry...and it was a bright pink. The necklace and bracelet were chains made of little pink shuriken and kunai. And the set was complete with chunky shuriken studs and a ring. She'd wanted something like this so badly, but had never had the luck of finding one. Sakura lunged for Naruto and couldn't help the death hug she was using to crush him.

"...Sakura..." the poor boy wheezed. "...m...dy...hff hfff...dying!"

"Sorry, Naruto" she said as she realeased him before he suffocated. _God she's strong..._he thought as he backed away slowly.

"It is awsome, where did you get it?" She was dying to wear it as soon as possible.

"Found it at a festival when we were away. Sai drew some stuff while we were there and I did cool stuff like playing games and eating all the good stuff. Then I saw this and thought it would look cool on you." he finished with a smug look, knowing the gift was more than well received.

"Thank you," Sakura said once more before placing the box in her pouch.

-----

Naruto and Sakura both laid next to the rails of the bridge, head to head. Sai just sat across from the pair, drawing the scene before him.

"How long has is been..." Naruto drawled. "He hasn't been this late since...since..." Naruto's brow scrunched as he tried to recall. "...Atleast since we were genin!" he finished.

"Maybe something's wrong, or maybe he was sent on a mission." Sai finally spoke.

Sakura sat up, trying to think of what the truth could be.

"Maybe we should find him." Sai was on a role.

"Geez! I guess...I'm gonna be pissed if he's sleeping or reading or...something else stupid!" Naruto said from the ground.

"Maybe we should look for him separately?" Sakura suggested. That way, she would be able to talk to him alone if she was the one to find him first.

-----

It was evening already and Sakura had no luck in locating Kakashi. After returning home, she began the ritual of getting ready for a night out. First, she had a little snack Then, she showered and washed her hair. She put on her tastiest smelling lotion, slapped a little makeup on, and started working on her hair. Tonight she decided to pin it up in the back, polishing the look off with some side swept bangs.

After that was done, it was time for wardrobe. She reached into the closet, pulling out a little black number. Surprisingly, Sai had given her that one as a birthday gift.

She took it off the hanger and stepped into it, pulling it just over her chest and under her arms, then finally zipped up the side. It was made from a black satin material, scrunched all the way from the top to the bottom. It went straight across her back and dipped into a little v in the front and it left her shoulders completely bare. The hem was short, just low enough to keep from exposing herself if she didn't try anything crazy. But she wasn't worried. After all, she had killer thighs.

Looking at her legs in the mirror, she recalled a time when some low life ninja thought she was at a disadvantage because she'd been drugged up and had her wrists binded. She'd snapped his forearm when he tried to touch her and eventually his neck, too.

Shrugging off the memory, she reached into the closet again and pulled out the sexiest three inch heels. She slipped the shoes on, one thin strap crossing the toes of each foot and another that buckled around the ankle. Almost done.

She walked over to a chair where her kunai pouch was resting and she pulled out Naruto's gift. Opening it up, she placed each item on herself before studying her reflection. _Too cute!! _she mentally squealed and did a little dance. Then she pulled herself together and grabbed her silver clutch for the night.

Now she was ready.

-----

Naruto and Sai were waiting outside of the bar they had agreed to meet at earlier in the day. Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura stepped infront of them. Sai couldn't contain the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was obviously pleased with the gift he'd chosen for her. Naruto was too taken with the entire image to notice his gift.

"Let's go boys," Sakura took both their arms and they headed into the bar.

-----

It was crowded tonight. Kakashi's second beer sat half empty infront of him, and he was only partly listening to the conversation around him. He tried reading his book, but wasn't really getting any where. He noticed the crowd shifting by the entrance and caught a glimpse of orange. _Guess that means the kids are here._

He chanced a glance and ended up getting an eyeful. _Where did Sakura get a dress like that?! _The dress fit every curve of her body like a glove, curves he didn't even know existed until the other day.

Genma caught Kakashi's bug eyed expression and searched for the object that held his attention. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of Sakura. Now he understood. Who wouldn't gape at her when she was looking like that? _Killer thighs,_ he nodded slightly with approval. Then his mind flashed back to the night of Kakashi as a drunken mess. Now that they were both here, the gears in his head started and he struggled to keep a devious smile from forming on his lips.

"Team Kakashi!" he called to the trio, effectively getting their attention. He eagerly waved them over to their table and they obliged.

Kakashi felt unexplainable panic rise in his chest, but he still managed to quickly school his features and resumed his pretend reading.

They cheerfully greeted Genma and anyone else already at the table. Then Naruto's face changed before facing Kakashi. "Where were you old man?! We waited hours for you on that bridge!"

Kakashi closed his book and turned to face Naruto with the crinkley eyes that only annoyed him more. "Sorry about that. I fell seriously ill this morning. I was practically on my death bed."

"Then why are you _here, Sensei_?" Naruto was trying very hard not to raise his voice too much.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good question. Luckily for me, I made a miraculous recovery and decided to join the guys for a beer." He tapped his chin as if in thought. "I suppose it was lucky for you as well, or you three could have lost a teacher today."

"Whatever!" Naruto's patience finally snapped. "You better stop crying wolf Kakashi sensei. I swear it will bite you in the ass one day!"

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew it was all because of her. She knew her boys wouldn't be happy to make that discovery, but she never expected Kakashi's reaction to be so strong. She leaned into Sai and told him she would get some drinks before making her way to the bar.

Kakashi's eye trailed after her, though he tried not to let it linger too long. He wasn't blind to all the attention she was receiving tonight. A lot of heads turned when she made her way through the crowd. He knew it would be a matter of seconds before the predators would pounce on their prey.

Some how, she'd managed to make it all the way to the bar without getting intercepted. She took a seat at the bar and made her order, turning to point to their table. But as soon as the bartender turned to fetch the beers, a man made his move and he took the seat next to Sakura.

Kakashi casually uncovered his sharingan to read the conversation going on.

_'Hey there, I'm Akio.' _He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

_'Hi I'm Sakura.' _She smiled and it was quite charming. _She's good,_ Kakashi thought.

_'Sorry if this sounds inappropriate, but you have fantastic legs.'_ Kakashi tightened the grip holding his beer. _Definitely inappropriate, scumbag._

_'Thanks,' _she smiled again.

_'What time do they open?' _he smirked.

Kakashi wanted to kill him. The bottle didn't last in his deathgrip and shards dug into his palm. He was seething. He couldn't believe how disrespectful that man was being with her.

But then he stopped when he saw her laugh. _She thought that was funny?! _Now he was really pissed.

Everyone at the table became silent. Concern crossed Genma's face as he spoke up. "Um...Hatake, you're kind of...bleeding everywhere..." Kakashi glanced at the table and the broken bottle, then at his red hand. "Maybe you should get that looked at..."

"I'm...I'll see everyone later. Goodnight." Then he left all the men at the table. Naruto and Sai exchanged glances, and then looked to Genma for some kind of answer but he only shrugged. He wasn't gonna be the one to spill the beans that Kakashi was jealous, especially over Sakura, and especially not to Sai and _Naruto._ The three kids might very well lose a teacher if Naruto got the wrong idea.

Sakura noticed the crowd shift as a tuft of silver hair moved over the top of it. _Now's my chance,_ she thought and climbed off the stool. "It was nice meeting you Akio, but I really have to go. See you around!" She waved bye and ran off before he could say anything.

She wove through the crowd and out the entrance of the bar.

"Kakashi!" Sakura called out to the man before he rounded a corner. He came to a hault and then she noticed the blood dripping from his fingertips. "What happened to your hand?" she gasped, reaching for it.

He pulled his hand from hers and sighed, "What do you want Sakura? I'm very tired."

"I...thought we should talk. You know, about the other day?"

"We'll have to talk about it some other time."

"But..."

"Sakura, I'm going home and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Despite his little injury, he made the necessary hand signs and poofed out of sight.

Sakura just couldn't figure him out.

-----

Kakashi reappeared outside his apartment and let himself in. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the hard, ugly couch.

He looked at his shinobi gloves laying on the table and then down to his hand. Of all days, why did he forget to wear them today? He never forgot things that were so routine for him.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean the little wound. Then he brushed his teeth and went to his room when he finished up. He stripped down to his boxers and kicked his clothes into a pile before climbing to bed. He said he was going to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Not with the jumble of thoughts and the newest images of Sakura from the past two days floating around his head.

----------

A/N: One more thing. The jewelry has no real significance other than everything explained in the chapter. I thought it would be something cool for a friend to do. It would also be something cool for a boyfriend to do as well, but it wouldn't strike me so much as a romantic gesture, just a cool one.


End file.
